


Don't Stop

by SourwolfZiam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAREBACKING WOW, Background Relationships, Briefly mentioned only, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Niall go away, Niall/Selena, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Why are you interrupting us, alternative universe, and pain kink, cant leave that out, i dont know what i was thinking, oh yeah, that's all i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: "Open the door, assholes." That was Niall.AU where Zayn and Liam are fucking, and Niall interrupts them





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This is my first Ziam fanfic, so I'm really excited. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> No, the title is not from 5SOS' "Don't Stop", but still, go listen to them!!!

Zayn was in his happy place. Zayn was content.

He had his gorgeous boyfriend below him on the twin bed, gasping and whimpering his name as pre-cum leaked from his hard and flushed erection. Liam, the side of his head resting on the pillow, was trying to keep his eyes on Zayn, but they seemed to keep slipping shut as he moaned in pleasure. His back was slick with sweat where Zayn was holding him down, a hand between his shoulder blades. Zayn could not keep his eyes off his cock fucking Liam's ass.

"Zayn, Zayn,  Zayn, _Zayn,_ " Liam chanted as his body was rhythmically being forced up the bed with each slam of Zayn's cock inside him. Liam's one hand was busy tugging as his short, brown hair, as if he needed something to distract himself from the pleasure. His other hand slid down his body slowly, and wrapped around his cock, squeezing it hard.

"What did I tell you earlier, baby? No touching yourself" Zayn said, making sure his voice sounds reprimanding enough, but not like he was scolding Liam. He knew how needy and overly-sensitive Liam became during sex. Having been fucking his boy since they started dating their junior year in high school, Zayn knew what Liam needed in bed.

"S-sorry, Daddy" Liam moaned, his hand reluctantly leaving his cock and hanged off the side of the bed. Zayn smiled, and leaned down to reward him with a kiss at the back of the neck. The new position of his body sank Zayn even further into Liam, who had to put his hand in front his mouth to muffle the scream of pleasure. Zayn let out a moan, his hips snapping even faster into the tight, wet heat of Liam's arse, his right hand leaving Liam's hip to slap Liam's already red cheek.

"Yes Daddy, more"

"What's the magic word, princess?"

" _Please_ " Liam quickly said, trying to lift his arse even higher. Zayn, surprised Liam could still speak while he was being so thoroughly fucked, lifted his hand again, and slapped both of his cheeks, taking pleasure in his hand leaving a mark on each side. Liam's moans increased as he started fucking back on Zayn's cock, knowing how much his Daddy loved it. Zayn idly thought of stopping so that Liam could suck his cock for a bit, when-

_knock knock_

Zayn was fucking annoyed. If it was Liam's overly polite roommate, Josh, interrupting them to ask if he could borrow one of Liam's snapbacks again, Zayn would punch him in the face.

"What the actual fuck?" Zayn growled, his hips very reluctantly coming to a standstill, buried deep into Liam. Liam, who seemed to have not heard the door knock, made an agitated noise, trying to continue fucking back on Zayn's cock. Zayn quickly held Liam still by the hips, breathing slowly in order to clear his head enough, and slowly pulled out of him as the door knocking started again, this time not stopping.

"Open the door, assholes." that was Niall. Zayn cursed loudly as he got off the bed, and paused to cover Liam, who had turned over to lie on his back, and he put on a pair of sweats that were laying on the floor. Zayn flung the door open.

"What the _fuck_ do you want, Ni?" Zayn snapped. Niall, rolling his eyes, just entered the room, blew Liam a kiss and went over to Zayn's desk. Zayn swears that ever Niall changed his degree from sound engineer to drama ("I need to explore other options, guys!"), he has become even more of an annoyance. Zayn did not know how poor Harry managed to share a room with him. He's lucky he's so cute. 

"I need some weed. Selena is stressed about the exams coming up, so..." Niall didn't bother finishing his sentence as he found the weed inside one of Zayn's many empty reading glass cases (he kept losing so many pairs of glasses, that Liam has made him keep every case, as if to remind him of his crimes), where Zayn kept his weed in. Zayn rolled his eyes, and allowed Niall to give him a kiss on the cheek with a loud "Thanks! I owe you one. Love you, Li!" before he ran out of the room. Since Harry was with Louis all of time, Niall and Selena had the dorm to themselves. 

As soon as the door closed, Zayn turned to Liam. He could see how desperate Liam was to come, so he stripped out of the sweats quickly, and got back onto the bed, Niall forgotten already. He enjoys the way Liam's eyes hungrily slide over his face (he hadn't bothered to shave this morning, because Saturday), his inked up body, and down his legs. He especially got a thrill out of Liam's brown eyes lingering on his cock.

"Like what you see, baby?" Zayn drawled as he spread Liam's legs apart, pulling one of them over his shoulder. Liam licked his red, plush lips and nodded, his body arching up as Zayn easily sank back into him.

"Always, Daddy" Liam moaned, his hands moving up the sides of Zayn's body, fingernails biting into his ribs.

"You're so beautiful, princess. You drive me crazy." Zayn gasped as he started slamming into Liam again, his one hand in Liam's hair, and his other wrapped tightly around Liam's cock. When Zayn had discovered Liam's pain kink, he hadn't expected to find it so hot himself, and now, a few years later, he always made sure to pull at Liam's hair just a little too tightly, or to tug at his cock as hard as he liked. Watching Liam fall apart and writhe around in pleasure was worth it.

Zayn could feel his orgasm started at the base of his spine, and his balls tighten. He knew Liam was close by how his breath was coming out of his lips in small, whimpering gasps, and when he did, Liam came with a shout, his head tilted back, the cum covering both their stomachs. Zayn followed him soon, snapping his hips into Liam a few more times before he came, mouthing at Liam's exposed neck. He kept fucking Liam until they were both too sensitive.

"I love you, jaan." Liam murmured, cupping Zayn's face and kissing him slowly and languidly. Zayn pulled out, taking his time, and he layed down next to Liam, his hand resting on the back of Liam's neck.

"I love you too, Leeyum" Zayn breathed against his lips, as Liam slowly started slipping into sleep.

Zayn leaned off the side of the bed and picked up Liam's black tank top laying nearby, wiping them off gently. Tossing it over his shoulder, he turned a sleeping Liam around, and spooned him. Placing one last kiss on Liam's left shoulder where he had a solid black heart tattoo, Zayn sank his head on his pillow, and fell asleep.

                                                                                                                       **************

The following morning, Liam gave Zayn a blowjob in the communal shower, and in his room, Zayn tongued Liam's ass (while they were still wet from the shower) on his bed until Liam cried, coming untouched. And if Zayn stole Niall's six pack of beer from his room later than evening, then no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they did have sex without a condom, but they both got tested before having sex, of course.  
> All comments and kudos are welcome.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @Malikah_Meyer  
> Tumblr: SourwolfZiam
> 
> xx


End file.
